User blog:TheMermaidGoddess/A Tradgedy
Ok guys, before I begin what I was planning to write today, I just want to say that a tradgedy has occurred. POR has been cancelled. The reasons remain unknown for the moment. I had hoped I would be able to get back into the game I fell in love with, but it appears as that will not be so. I had hopes of reuinited with my friends, but those hopes have been crushed. But now, to lighten your spirits, I will write more of my story. I drop myself down into a seat in the rowdy tavern. I look around, just the usuall crew of pirates arguing loudly about who's loot was better. Just as I am about to return my eyes to the table, I notice a pale woman in the far corner. She's the one I met on the dock a few weeks ago. Just as Will's ship crashed. I had never seen her in a tavern before. She sits, an absent look on her face, staring around the room. Her eyes land on me and then widen. She stands up and walks toward me, pulling something out of her pocket as she comes closer. When she reaches me, I notice the glint of a dagger in her hand. "Follow me," she says, poking me with the dagger. I try to control my breathing as I walk into the back room with her. She slams the door shut behind us. "Please," I say, "put the dagger away." She looks down at the knife in her hand, seeming to have just noticed it. I notice a strange green mist leaving her eyes. "I was wondering how you saved that man from the reck," she says. "Erm," I say, "I'm a very good swimmer." "Strange," she says, sheathing her knife, "I could've sworn I saw a mermaid's tale." I look around awkwardly. She's too intuitive. "There were mermaids in the water," I mumble. "I barely got out of there alive." "But you were the mermaid." "I--I Don't know what you're talking about," I stutter. "You saved him. But why? Don't you need to eat humans to survive?" I shake my head. "I'm not a monster like the others." She stares into my eyes again, and I feel like she is picking through my brain. "Seems like you're telling the truth, so--" She is cut off my the loud sound of a gunshot. I throw open the door to the back room and seen a man collapsed on the ground. I recognize all too well the black hair and muscular build. It's William. He's holding his hands over a hole in his torso. I run toward him, taking the a small pouch of herbs out of my pocket. I trained with a doctor, but had to stop because he suspected what I was. I begin to work what little healing I know on him. "Lis--" He says groggily, blood pooling up around him. I shush him and continue with my failing efforts. "Lisa I...." He trails off his face pale. "Someone!" I call to the large crowd gathered around me, "take him to Doctor Grogg's!" Will's crew gather themselves together and pick up will, making for the doctor's. I trail behind, my legs weak with worry. I didn't do enough. I could've done more. Category:Blog posts